The One Thing That We All Wished For
by iheartcrona123
Summary: A gang of kids along with one awesome cousin finds a spinner that can transport them into Naruto,Durarara,Berserk,and Soul Eater.On their first try,they immediately get sucked into Naruto. Nothing could possibly go wrong,until one girl falls in love with Gaara(Who just happens to have a stalker),another wanted to get into Durarara,and everyone else doesn't even know what anime is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It Was Just An Ordinary Day

It was just an ordinary day at middle school. I was reading War of the Worlds for a book project, and my friend Brian was swearing his mouth off after he hit his head when he attempted to flip over a railing. I calmly read my boring book as the obese yard duty came over to tell Brian he shouldn't be doing those kind of things, and that she _could _tell the principal, but would let it slide. _You always let it slide, you old hag,_ I thought to myself as I leaned against the railing, book in hand. Suddenly, I heard Brian screaming the most insults I had ever heard him say.

"Listen up you old b***h!" he yelled, "I've just about had enough of your annoying tirades through the schoolyard! You always have to complain about _me, _the only sane person in this school!" I gave Brian the evil eye, attempting to signal to him that there are other people in this school that have sanity, which made him quickly included, "Oh, and her. ANYWAYS, Ms. Krispy Cream, I've just about had enough of your tirades. If you want anyone to yell at, go yell at the _other _Brian. You know, the idiot who prides himself in a little known college degree called RETARDED. Hey, you could actually get along, since you both have _that _degree." Brian gave the yard duty a smirk, waiting for her to answer. She glared at him, then turned to walk away.

"Listen, you rude little brat," she growled, "I'm reporting you to the principal. I've had enough of your shenanigans, and now I'm finally gonna get you something that can _actually _go on your permanent record." The yard duty began walking away, and since Brian had already gotten himself into a deep enough mess, he must've reasoned he couldn't get himself into anymore trouble. With that, he did a pretty cool but stupid move. When the yard duty walked away, he ran behind her, ran up a wall, screaming in his "ghetto" voice, as he called it,

"Awww HECK NO!" jumped off the wall, and kicked her in the head. He landed on his right palm, and jumped back up in a break dancing fashion. The yard duty crumpled to the ground, and Brian picked himself up, swishing his perfect, black hair into place. I'm not saying that his hair is perfect in a lovey dovey way, I mean, it's just fact. Brian's hair is perfect. It never goes out of place, and even if you noogie him, he just has to swish it to the side and it's perfect again. That's besides the fact, but I had to mention it if you're going to understand the rest of this lovely(not dovey) story.

Brian began declaring just how awesome he was, until I spoke up.

"Brian," I began with a monotonous tone, "You do know that you just assaulted someone, meaning you could go to prison for a few years at best, considering you are a minor." Brian stopped mid speech, jumped up and sat upon the railing, and scooted himself over in front of me. My eyes peered above the book, and watched as Brian smiled. I knew _something_ was up, since Brian is the type of person that only smiles to get what he wants, then practically destroys you in the end. Of course, he never did it to his friends, but I could never be too cautious.

"Alexa," he said slyly, "I think it would be best for both of us if we didn't let this get out."

"Don't try to threaten me," I said with boredom, "Or I'll go nuts on you." Brian looked up at the sky, smiling.

"And just how are you going to do that?" he asked.

"Like this." I took my index finger, and pushed him over the railing. He fell over, hit his head, and began cursing. "Told you so," I said as kept reading my book, "You can't beat me in a fight." Brian looked up, anger in his eyes.

"Woman," he growled, "You're getting on my nerves." I closed my book, straightened myself out, and looked down at him.

"And?" I questioned, "What do I have to fear from you getting angry?"

"I could turn into the Hulk." he said, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"I do that in the morning when I'm woken up for school."

"How so?" I glared at Brian.

"Wanna see?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Okay, if you say so." I closed my eyes, then popped them open. "Grrr..." I growled lowly, but childishly.

"Not impressed," Brian stuck his head in the air, and declared, "If you are indeed to scare me, then you will have to do exceptionally better than-oof!" I hand palmed Brian in the abdomen, then said,

"Looks like I turned into the Hulk." Brian grabbed his stomach, flipped over the railing, attempting to kick me. I don't think he got very far, though, because he hit his head on the concrete again, making me think he must have had a head of steel, because I'm pretty sure no one could have survived that fall. He gained his bearings, then got up, cranky. He sighed, then walked over to the yard duty, ruffling his hair as he rubbed his bruised scalp.

"This sucks," he murmured as I followed him with my book. We walked over to the yard duty, and noticed she was still on the ground, completely still. "I think she's unconscious." Brian said grumpily.

"No," I replied, realizing her stomach wasn't moving up and down, "I think she may be dead."

"What makes you think that?"

"Her stomach's not moving up and down. Your stomach moves up and down when you breathe. Brian," I turned to Brian, "I think you may have killed her." Brian was just about to speak, but was interrupted by a call for him. We turned, and saw our group of friends: K, Yumi, Arabella, Austin, and CiCi. Now, for reference, I will explain all of them to you. K was the kindest and most polite person you will ever meet. She could make Martin Luther King Jr. look like a punk. She was Hindu, kept her hair in a braid, and always dressed nicely. Yumi was a Japanese American who knew absolutely nothing about the Japanese language and culture, wore glasses, and was a mastermind when it came to being a thief. She could probably steal the President's tie if she wanted to and not have him notice it. Austin was a wimp. He was one of the nice "popular" kids in school, who won a singing competition and rose to fame a year ago. He always dressed in the latest fashions, making him look like a neon sign from Las Vegas. In other words, he, like Edward Cullen(whom I despise) "sparkled."

Then there was CC. CC was a...hyper child. No, she wasn't just hyper. I swear to God, I think she may have been on crack, or she must eat three hundred pieces of candy a day, because she was just _crazy. _I don't mean crazy as in insane crazy, I mean enjoyable crazy. The type of crazy that meant: I'm on a sugar rush. Though her sugar rushes could be rather obnoxious(which, mind you, was pretty rare) she was just a load of fun to have around. She always put her hair in a low ponytail, and wore mascara that dotted the bottom half of her eyes. She wore jeans and a denim coat, along with a rather girly t shirt.

Now it's time to explain the concept of Arabella. Arabella is, in all honesty, the personification of the word _fangirl. _She's an Australian who migrated to California two years ago. We all live in Southern California, so I guess the move wasn't that bad, because I really don't see the difference between Australia and California. Anyways, she acts like a fangirl because she will fantasize over any anime character that is even remotely male, as long as he is decently hot, and is adorable in personality.

Since that covers about ninety nine percent of all male anime characters, she fangirled over everything. It started off with America from Hetalia, then branched to Italy, and then every character besides Belaruse and Hungary. Yeah, it was that bad. She always sported a pink shirt and glasses, along with her straight, blondish brunette hair. Though she looked like a rather girly person, she was the opposite, in truth. I mean, every time I talk to her, she had something to rant about besides Hetalia. I remember one time, she even went as far as to rant about fan service, and we all know where _that _gets us in the end.

Now that character bios are out of the way, I can explain the rest of the story. So, the rest of our gang comes along, greeting us even though there's a dead body in front of them, because we all had the best sense of logic at the time.

"Hi Brian! Hi Alexa!" K said rather cheerily. Yumi sneakily grabbed Brian's red coat. Oh, that's another thing I have to mention. Brian. Loves. Red. I mean, seriously, this guy could not get enough of it. He wears a red jacket, has a red phone, a red notebook, and red shoes. And if he's in a good mood, he'll make himself look like a bloody spot by wearing so much red. Trust me, it isn't easy on the eyes to see one color every day. Anyways, Brian didn't notice Yumi taking his jacket, and kept talking to K.

"What's up, K?" he asked as if he didn't realize he just killed a woman. K didn't notice that there was a dead whale behind Brian, so she kept up the conversation.

"Oh, nothing much," she started, "I was just in the library with the rest of the gang when CiCi thought we should look for you." CiCi nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah," Austin butted in, "We looked everywhere for you." I facepalmed, mainly because we were only two steps away from the library entrance.

"You didn't notice us?" I asked, "Or the commotion we caused?" Everyone looked up, and Brain smiled nervously.

"Alexa," he whispered, "I don't think we need anymore people involved in this."

"What's going on?" Arabella asked.

"Yeah," everyone else piped up, "What's up?" I pushed Brian to the side, revealing the yard duty. Everyone's eyes widened.

"This," I said, pointing to the yard duty, "Is the lady that Brian just _killed." _Yumi clapped, the jacket still in her hand.

"Good riddance," she said cheerfully. I sighed.

"Guys, this isn't the time to cheer! We need to dispose of the body." K shook her head.

"No way Alexa," she said, "We should report everything to the front office."

"Sure K," I said, "That way Brian can go to death row for murder." K sighed.

"Then what do we do?" she asked. I looked at Brian, then at the corpse, and finally at our gang.

"Okay guys," I started, realizing I began to sound like the leader of the group, "Here's the plan."


	2. Chapter 2:Chloe

Chapter 2: Chloe

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter's dedicated to the best cousin in the world, Princesa Alisakura, so don't none of ya'll go and be mean to her, or I'll shall give you my wrath!

When I first heard some old lady yell at me for listening to music on the airplane, I'm pretty sure that you can guess that I was angry. Of course, I didn't want to upset anyone by throwing in my two sense, so I turned my music off, and listened to Ms. Halitosis rant about teenagers nowadays. Whatever, today's supposed to be a good day for me.

I guess right now's the time for introductions. I'm Chloe, nice to meet you. I'm going to LA to visit my dad and my spazzy cousin, Alexa. You see, I kind of prefer her more over her sister, mainly because her sister One: Knows nothing about anime, Two: Talks all the time, and Three: Alexa's just easier to hang out with. But I can talk about that later. Right now, I'm on an airplane headed for LA.

I sigh after Ms. Halitosis stops talking, and hear an announcement from the captain of the airplane.

"Hello, passengers," he says, "We are now in LA. Please stay in your seats until the seat belt light flickers off. Have a nice day." I smile as I walk down the aisle with my luggage after the seat belt light turns off. Soon, I'm out of LAX and into the sidewalk, waiting for my Dad, Aunt Kelly, and my two cousins to pick me up. After about thirty minutes, they show up amidst hundreds of cars, and pull up in front of me. I grab the handle to the SUV that my Aunt's driving, and get into the car.

"Hey, Chloe!" Alexa says with a grin. Tori says a quick "Hi," but is reading a book, so she really isn't paying attention.

"Hey, Chloe," my Dad says along with my Aunt.

"So how was the ride?" Alexa asks as my Aunt's driving down the free way. I sigh.

"Not that great," I say, "There was some lady with halitosis that told me to stop listening to my music cause she said it was too loud."

"You should have told her to get a breath mint, Chloe," my Dad says.

"Yeah," I say, resting my head on my hand, "I probably should have."

After about thirty or forty minute, we arrived at my Aunt's house. I got out of the car, and noticed Alexa was hanging out with me in front of the door, and Tori was beside her mom. Maybe I was thinking about it a little too far, but I think that my two cousins may not enjoy each other's company. We enter my Aunt's house, and Alexa shows me where I'll be sleeping: Her room.

"Yeah," she says, "This is my room. I recently put up some wall posters I got from Anime Expo last year, so it's a little different." A little different was an understatement. The ceiling was covered with a Code Geass poster, and Alexa's room actually looked clean for once. I'm not trying to be mean, it's just my little cousin was never really a fan of organization. I set my suit case next to her bed, and began to head for the kitchen. However, before I could, Alexa grabbed my hand. I whirled around, wondering what was going on.

"Alexa," I said, "Do you need something?" Alexa shook her head.

"No, Chloe," she said, "I need to show you something. Something really important." Okay, I will say I was a little intrigued, but I needed Alexa to stop death gripping my hand.

"I'd like to see," I say, "But I kinda need you to let go." Alexa looked down at her clenched hand.

"Oh, sorry, I've just been kinda on edge today." I nod my head, and stand behind Alexa as she digs inside her school bag. She took something out, and showed it to me, her eyes wide.

What I did next would change everything I ever knew about the world.

Love ya, cuz.


	3. Chapter 3:Why Me?

Chapter 3: Why Me?!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you haven't already noticed, each chapter is written in the perspective of a different character in the story. This one is, of course, the epicness that is Brian. Also, REVIEW!

I'm so fricken dead! I've just killed a yard duty, and now Alexa's game plan is the most absurd thing I've heard on Earth. Okay, I better slow down and tell you what's going on. First off, let's go back to where Alexa was being really cool for the first time. Her plan kind of went like this.

"Okay, guys," she said, "Here's the plan. First off, we need Brian to get the heck out of Ridgecrest for about the next couple of hours. Because he kicked the woman to death, DNA won't be found. I think Brian should probably hide out in the bathroom or something. Meanwhile, we we're gonna turn this body to ash."

"Ash?" Austin whimpered, "Alexa, you want us to burn the yard duty?" Alexa nodded.

"Heck, yeah," she said, "Burning it'll leave no evidence. We're gonna have to tend to the fire for about six hours, so we need an alibi for where we'll be." K shook her head.

"I'm not up for this, Alexa," she said, "This is too extreme. And, by the way, where's Brian?" I was examining the yard duty's pockets at the time, because I saw something that peaked my interests.

"BRIAN YOU IDIOT!" Alexa whispered loudly so no one could hear. She pulled me away, and held me by my shirt collar, which I hate. Her teeth were gritted, and her fists were shaky.

"You...just touched the body," she said, "Now you've just made this ten times harder." I shook my head and pointed to what I saw.

"Look," I said calmly, "There's some sort of toy in it." Alexa glared at me.

"And why should I care about a toy some pedophile yard duty had?" I shook my head.

"Let me show you." I pushed Alexa away, and grabbed what was in the yard duty's pockets to show to my friends.

"K, Austin, Arabella, Yumi, CiCi, Alexa, look at this." They all crowded around me to see what was in my hands: A circular spinner that was split into four quadrants. (If I seriously have to explain to you what the quadrant looked like, I'm going to smack you upside the head.) Anyways, each quadrant was labeled with a different anime. One was labeled Berserk, one was Durarara!, another was labeled Naruto, and the last quadrant was labeled Soul Eater. _Yeah!, _I thought, _Death the Kid!_ Alexa frowned.

"I think I know what this is." she said. Everyone looked at her in awe except for me, because I'm just that epic.

"Yeah," she said, "I know exactly what this is. If you spin the arrow and it lands on one of the anime, then you get sucked into an anime."

"How'd you know that?" CiCi asked. Alexa shrugged.

"I don't know, I read the directions on the back." I flipped the spinner around. Sure enough, there were directions. I read them aloud.

"How to Warp Through Universes," I stated, "Step One: Spin the spinner. Whatever it lands on, you will immediately get sucked into. Step Two: Do not grow attachments." I frowned and looked at Alexa. "What do you think it means by attachments?" Alexa shrugged.

"Maybe it means we shouldn't fall in love with anyone in the anime?" Everyone glared at Alexa. She was in love with about thirty anime characters, so much so she even had dreams about them.

"What?" she asked innocently. I kept reading.

"Step Three: Don't die. Step Four: You have seven years." I began to laugh my maniacally evil laugh. "What the heck is this supposed to be? Half of it doesn't even make sense!" Alexa walked passed me.

"Hey," I called, "What're you...Oh my god." I stared at Alexa as she picked up a slip of paper that must've been the yard duty, because the yard duty was gone, and this sheet of paper was all that was left.

"Hello," she read, "My name is No One. I created the spinner so that anime fans could live their dream of meeting their favorite anime characters. I search the world looking for the most devoted fans in the world. The current user did not die from the Asian child kicking her. I killed her by using my power of the Death Note. I am not a God, but I am not human. For a better explanation, you can think of me as the divider between universes. Their are several universes and their parallel universe, and anime is no exception. For every anime made, I can acquire something from it by using the spinner, so I was able to acquire the Death Note. Anyways, you have acquired the spinner from me, so it is my civic duty to inform you how it works. The woman I just killed broke rule number two: Do not grow attachments. She attempted to spin the spinner twice in one day, which is forbidden. (You can only spin it once per day.) When she came back, I decided her death should be when I find you. So, here is a description of the rules and regulations of my creation:

Rule Number One: Do not grow attachments. If makes you irrational.

Rule Number Two: Don't die. If you die in an anime, you will not be able to get back to your home world because you are deceased.

Rule Number Three: You have seven years to live in the anime, which is seven days on your world.

Rule Number Four: You only spin the spinner twice per day: Once in the anime to get home, and once on your world to go into the anime. If, by chance, you are traveling in a group, one of you will have the spinner, and all of you shall arrive in the anime at different times. The seven year rule begins when the person who has the spinner arrives in the anime.

Rule Number Five: Do not break these rules. If you break any of them, you shall die." Alexa turned to us.

"Well," she said, "Here's the new plan. After school, meet me at my house. If you don't know my address, call me. We're gonna spin this thing, and Brian'll be our guinea pig. He'll spin it, and we'll see what happens. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" everyone shouted except for me. Why do I have to be the guinea pig? Why me?!


	4. Chapter 4:You've Got To Be Kidding Me

Chapter 4:You've Got To Be Kidding Me

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Forgot to say in the last chapter some things. First, this is dedicated to the best cousin on earth. She makes Tsunade look like a puppy in comparison to raw power, and she makes Fay Valentine look like Nina from Code Geass on a scale of awesomeness and coolness. And, I might add, she makes Izaya from Durarara look like a retard when it comes to smarts.

_You've got to be kidding me. _That's the first thought that comes to me when Alexa tells me this crazy story. That is, until I hear the door bell ringing. I stride out of Alexa's room as she follows me to open the door. Aunt Kelly and my dad got up, but sat back down when they noticed I was opening the door. When I did, I saw a group of people I didn't even know. One of them was basically the personification of the color red, while another was a girl who was towering over me. Behind them were two girls who looked like sisters. One was wearing glasses, the other had her blonde hair in a ponytail. Next to them was some short kid who was wearing neon, and a Japanese girl who was wearing rectangular glasses. Behind them was a girl who was wearing all denim and munching on a Hershey's candy bar.

"Um," I started, "Who are you people?"

"I'm Brian," the red kid said. Wait, this name sounds familiar.

"I'm CiCi!" the girl in denim piped up.

"I'm Arabella," the sister with glasses said.

"And I'm Cadey," the blonde sister with the ponytail said, "I'm Arabella's sister."

"I'm K," the girl towering over me said. She stuck her hand out, apparently to shake my hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," I said, looking up at K as she shook my hand. She reminded me of Mori from _Ouran High School Host Club. _

"I'm Yumeko," the Japanese girl said, "But you can call me Yumi, if you want. Just don't call me Yum Yum. You can only call me Yum Yum if I'm wearing my softball sweater that has Yum Yum on it." Alexa grinned.

"True," she said, "You always hated it when I called you that."

"Yeah," Yumi said, nodding her head. I soon realized these kids must be Alexa's friends.

"And I'm Austin," a voice called out.

"Who said that?" I asked. The group of kids pointed to the kid in neon.

"Me," he said sadly.

"Oh," I said, "Sorry, I didn't notice ya there."

"It's fine," Austin said, scratching his head, "I get that a lot." Okay, I don't know if it was just me, but this kid reminded me of Hunny from _Ouran High School Host Club. _

"We're here to see Alexa," they all said, "It's really important." I turned to Alexa.

"What did you do this time, puppy?" Alexa grinned.

"Well, uh," she started, but was interrupted by Yumi.

"Don't tell her!" she whispered loudly. Alexa sighed.

"Yum Yum, I already told her. Chloe," Alexa gestured to her friends, "These are the guys I was talking about. The guy in red-" I interrupted.

"That must be Brian, right? He accidently killed the yard duty."

"Shhhhhhh!" the group of kids whispered.'

"We need to keep this as top secret as possible," CiCi said quietly, "Or Brian could get framed."

"True," Alexa said, "Come on in." The group of kids walked into the door way as I closed the door behind them. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it up. Austin was still outside.

"Oh, sorry," I said, "Didn't see ya there."

"It's fine..." Austin said sulkily as he followed the rest of the group into the living room.

"Hi Ms. Jones," Brian said. Aunt Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Alexa," she said, "Why are all your friends here? And why didn't you tell me?" Alexa tensed up.

"Um, sorry mom, I forgot to tell you. K, Brian, Austin, and everyone else are doing a science experiment that involves all of us. I told them they could come to my house."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead and do your experiment." Aunt Kelly then flipped on the TV and began watching Real Housewives of Atlanta.

"Girl," she said to the TV, "He is _so _cheating on you." So, we walked over into Alexa's room.

"Cool manga stuff," The sisters said in unison.

"You have a Lelouch poster!" Brian said in glee.

"Whoa..." K said along with CiCi.

"C'mon guys, let's sit in a circle with the spinner in the middle." Alexa said.

"Okay," we all said. We sat in a circle as Alexa placed the spinner in the middle.

"This makes me feel like we're playing with a wedgie board," Austin said, a smile across his face.

"Yeah," Brian agreed. Alexa motioned to Brian by nodding towards him.

"Spin it." she commanded.

"Gimme a second," Brian complained, "I'm not exactly keen on getting sucked into a toy."

"We all agreed you'd be the guinea pig," Cadey laughed, "So you'd better spin it."

"Once again, I'm not exactly keen on spinning it."

"Spin it." Arabella growled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Brian growled back. This was getting annoying.

"Both of you!" I said harshly, "Be quiet and spin it or we won't know what to do."

"Says someone who also isn't going to spin it," Brian back talked. Just as I was about to start dissing Alexa's red jacket friend, Alexa grabbed the spinner.

"I'll spin it!" she yelled, "I've always wanted to be the hero in the story, anyways." Before I could stop her, she spun it. It felt as if time went in slow motion for one second. The arrow went around two or three times, and then it began slowing down. It was getting really close to Durarara.

"Sweet," Alexa said happily, "I'm about to get my favorite ani...Oh wait." Alexa paused as she saw the spinner stop on Naruto. Her face turned to dread as the spinner kept its place.

"Alexa-" Austin said before Alexa interjected.

"Godda-" Alexa nearly cursed before she disappeared as she got sucked into the spinner. Some big tornado started to fly out of the spinner, and before I could yell at Alexa to not curse, Austin got sucked in. Instinctively, I, along with Cadey, grabbed onto Alexa's bed sheet. I could here sounds that sounded like a hurricane charging through.

"What's happening?" I screamed as Brian and his red jacket disappeared into the tornado.

"What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" Brian yelled as he got sucked in.

"I didn't think this would actually happen!" Arabella screamed as she held onto Alexa's dresser drawers.

"Me neither!" Cadey screamed in her Australian accent.

"My mom's gonna kill meeeeeee!" Yumi screamed as she, too, got sucked in. K was struggling to hold onto the door knob, but eventually got sucked in after a couple seconds. She went in so fast she didn't even scream anything. I glanced to my side. Cadey had just lost her grip on the bed sheet.

"I'm sorry Doctor Whoooooooooooooooo!" she screamed as she got sucked in. Arabella and I looked at each other.

"Might as well," Arabella said with a shrug as she let go of the dresser drawer.

"For Narniaaaaaaa!" she yelled. Now, I was the only one left. I felt my grip loosening. I sighed. _At least I'll see Gaara, _I thought as I let go of the bed sheet, letting myself get sucked in. I saw a flash of white, and then lost consciousness.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed were the trees. They were so green, way unlike anything I'd seen before. Then there was the blue sky, and the soft grass I felt under my fingers. I glanced to my side. The grass was green too. I was starting to think I'd just got sucked into a place that was just nature, until I remembered something. _Konoha looks like this, _I thought, _It's the village hidden in the leaves. _I slowly stumbled up, and looked around. I was obviously in a forest, with all the trees and vegetation.

"Is anyone there?" I called, hoping someone would answer. No one did. I was alone, and Gaara was probably in the Village Hidden in the Sand. But that wasn't something to be concerned about. Right now, I need to find Alexa and her friends. There was only one problem. Where were they?!


	5. Chapter 5: My Worst Nightmare

Chapter 5: My Worst Nightmare

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please review. Please.

Waking up, I found myself gasping for breath under water. I must have been in a lake, because when I swam up, I noticed that the gravel shore was close by. I waded over to shore, and began walking out into the forest that lay ahead of me. Green leaves floated in the wind, and willow trees hung low above me. I began limping across a brushed trail, hoping that it would lead me somewhere. I felt a pain that kept shooting up my leg as I limped across the trail.

"This sucks," I said to myself, "First I say a curse word in front of my cousin, and now I hurt my leg. Fantastic." I sighed, and sat next to a nearby willow. I had only walked about two or three hundred feet, but I was already tired. I glanced up, hoping to see the sky through the flying leaves and low hanging branches.

"You alright?" A voice called through the trees. I turned around, and stumbled up.

"Who's there?" I yelled. I will say I felt a bit of fear and anxiety at the time as a lone figure walked through the trees. A boy with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows approached me.

"Rock Lee, at your service," he said flamboyantly. I frowned.

"I'm fine," I growled, "I don't need your help." I'll have it said, I hate Rock Lee. With baby animals that substitute for eyebrows, a jump suit that makes him look like a leprechaun, and a stupid bowl cut, this particular character was only made worse with his high pitched voice and annoying personality. I almost hated him as much as Naruto.

"Are you sure, Miss?" Lee asked, walking closer. The animals on his forehead were getting closer to me...And closer...and...

"BACK OFF YOU DRUNK, CHIPMUNK EYEBROW, LEPRECHAUN!" I screamed as I pushed Lee away from me. I don't think I was able to do much damage, though, because he stayed in the same place.

"I'm a drunk chipmunk?" he asked innocently. I started backing away from Lee.

"Uh, kinda, sorta, well...I better go!" I turned and dashed away from super eyebrows as he kept standing in the woods. My leg was in pain, so I slowed down to a limping jog, which is the equivalent to a couch potato trying to do a five kilometer run. I could hear Lee walking next to me.

"I won't allow someone to walk in the Konoha woods alone with such a terrible leg wound." Lee kept his eyes on me.

"Back off," I said in pain, "I can handle myself. I don't need to go to Konoha where that Sakura witch is waiting." I stopped walking and sat down on the ground. Lee sat next to me.

"I guess we have the same opinion, huh?" he said to no one in particular.

"What? The Sakura witch thing?" I glanced at Lee, then at the ground. I noticed blood was streaming from my right leg.

"She's a very evil woman," Lee replied, "She's taken to Naruto, but only because he's famous in Konoha. I offered her everything, even my life, but she dislikes me because I'm not a celebrity like Naruto."

"B**ch." I smiled, "Don't tell my cousin I said that, 'kay?"

"Your cousin?" Lee raised one of his eyebrows. I mean, one of his chipmunk babies.

"She's the best." I grinned, "But she doesn't like me cussing."

"Well, you shouldn't curse, then," Lee said, standing up. He pushed out his hand towards me, apparently to take my hand.

"What?" I asked. Lee pushed out his hand.

"Gimme your hand," he said, "So I can take you to Konoha."

"Fine," I complied, taking Lee's hand as he pulled me up. He lifted me up, piggy backing me. I sighed, a frown on my face as Lee began walking back along the trail.

"So," he said, trying to start a conversation, "Where did you come from, Miss?"

"Uh...another dimension, I guess," I said, "I came from California."

"Where's that?" Lee asked, apparently forgetting that I said I came from ANOTHER DIMENSION.

"West Coast." I replied, "In America."

"So...you're from the West?"

I sighed. He was stupider than I thought.

"Sure," I sighed, defeated, "That's where I'm from."

"America, huh? That's a strange name for a place, but it's quiet beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What's America like?"

I raised my eyebrows. How do I describe my home?

"It's filled with corrupt politicians, geniuses like Steven Hawking, border jumpers who aren't just Mexicans, fast food restaurants, annoying celebrities, military veterans who get no health care, and laws that only make sense to the rich. It has advanced technology, but it's made a lot of people undereducated and lazy."

"That...isn't exactly what I'd have imagined."

"Yeah...me neither. And it's all thanks to our lovely president, George W. 'I'm a traitor' Bush."

"What's a president?" Lee asked. I sighed, remembering that president's don't exist in the Naruto world.

"They're like Hokage's, but they rule over an entire country."

"An entire country?!" Lee exclaimed, "Isn't that a bit much?"

"That's why we have three branches of government. The Executive branch, the one the president belongs to, has to get the approval of the two other branches before he passes a law. At least, I think that's how it works. My school gives crappy education, so they won't be teaching me about _my _country until eight grade. Instead, I have to study other countries like China and Iraq. Then again, those countries will probably conquer us in the future if we don't shape up, so I probably shouldn't complain much."

"That's...disappointing," Lee added. A silence filled the forest.

"Do you...have any dreams?" Lee asked. I blinked.

"I...want to become president. I want to change my country, to make it at the top of the world, a power that will make other countries fear and bow down to us. I want to give my country the power to _never _be a laughing stock again. The power to make other countries the laughing stock, and the power to make sure the corrupt and rich never gain power unless they are fit to rule." I gripped Lee's shoulders.

"And I am the most fit to rule out of all of them," I added, "Because I am serious, devoted, and I will take my time into balancing our budget, not making technological advances."

"That's, um, very ambitious of you," Lee gulped. He stopped in front of a gate. He stepped forward, and waved to a guard who opened the gates. He walked, turned a corner, and stopped in front of a hospital.

"Are you dropping me off here?" I moaned. Lee nodded, walking into the hospital.

"The medical staff will know more than me here."

Lee handed me over to a medical ninja. Wait a second...this medical ninja has pink hair...

"Thanks, Lee," she said in a high pitched tone. Lee nodded as he walked out the door, a pitiful look on his face. He shrugged, and mouthed, "_I'm sorry."_

I looked up, seeing a green eyed witch with pale skin and pink hair. My mouth hung open, gaping as The Witch started taking me towards a medical room.

"It seems you have a cut muscle," The Witch commented, "What did you do? Jump on a sharp rock?"

"No," I growled. The Witch laughed her nasty cackle.

"Hah," she said, "I was just joking. You probably aren't that stupid."

"Probably?" I asked, my teeth gritted. The Witch smirked as she lay me down on a hospital bed.

"Well," she said, "You _are _a blonde. Like Ino Pig."

I began trembling in anger, my lips pursing. The Witch laughed, her shoulders shaking up and down.

"I was just joking," she laughed, "Like I do with all my patients."

My eyes widened in fear.

"You _torture _all your patients?"

The Witch frowned.

"Excuse me?" she asked in her snide voice. I tensed up.

"No." I said, my head shaking, "No. No. No. No. No."

I started to sit up, my body shaking in hysteria.

"Wait," The Witch warned, "You'll get yourself hurt and-"

"Oh _heck_ NO!" I shrieked, trying to push The Witch back. Surprisingly, her chubby body hit the wall. I jumped off the medical bed, and sprinted out of the hospital room.

"There is _no_ way I'm being taken care of by the Sakura Witch!" I screamed throughout the hospital halls. A few medical ninjas looked at me as they walked with patients. I ran, barely feeling any pain in my leg. I pushed the hospital door open, running out into the Konoha air. I swore I saw Ichuraku Ramen, but I wasn't sure as I ran towards the Hokage...building or palace, or whatever the heck it is. I started screaming, waving my arms.

"Help! Tsunade-sama! Help, the Sakura Witch is going to kill me!"

Villagers looked at me as a couple of ninja ran towards me. One of them had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Great, the Amazing Narutard. The other had deep red hair and teal eyes. Where was Chloe? Her boyfriend was here! _Gaara and the Narutard, _I think, _Dang. _

Gaara grabbed my hand as Naruto grasped my legs. They lifted me up as they began to walk into the Hokage's...building or office, I don't know, it's a fricken building.

"We need to report this woman to Granny Tsunade," Naruto said.

"I agree," Gaara said as he pushed open the Hokage's office. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, writing a few notes down on a piece of paper.

"Tsunade-sama," Gaara said, nodding to me, "We found the last crazy woman you were looking for."

"I'm not crazy!" I shouted, "I was just trying to get away from the Sakura witch!"

"That's my wife you're talking about," Naruto said. I looked up, my eyebrows raised.

"Listen, Narutard," I said, "You're just sayin' that so you don't get beat up by her meaty chop fists."

Naruto frowned, but Gaara nodded his head.

"Perhaps this woman is not as crazy as I believe," he said. Naruto sighed, and quieted down.

"I'm not a woman, either," I added, "I'm thirteen."

"What?" everyone exclaimed. I frowned.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm thirteen. A lot of people think I'm sixteen, though."

It was true. I was five foot one, yet everyone thought I was sixteen.

"That doesn't matter," Tsunade said, "Bring her to the other ones."

"Wait," I said, "Are you keeping my friends and cousin in prison? 'Cause if you are, Ms. Tsunade, I am not exactly going to be pleased with you."

I tried to sound as polite as possible, which I think worked in my favor.

"They're fine," Tsunade said, brushing me off as Gaara and Naruto led me into a separate room, where Brian was tossing his red coat up and down, Kastur was trying to read a Japanese comic, Yum Yum was asleep on a couch, Austin was eating some rice as he tried to work with chopsticks, Arabella and Arcadia were bickering about Dr. Who, and Chloe was looking out a window longingly. She looked back at me.

"Hey puppy," she cried, then blushing, said, "And...Gaara?"

I grinned as Gaara laid me down on a couch.

"You mean Gayra?" I added. Chloe frowned.

"Crona's a boy," she said, a grin on her face as I started spazzing.

"Crona is not a boy!" I shrieked, "He's genderless! GENDERLESS!"

Chloe smiled as I started spazzing. I glanced to the side, seeing Naruto looking at us strangely, and Gaara lauging softly. He had his eyes on Chloe.

Well, well, well, seems like a romance arc is gonna start soon, huh?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: For my cousin and my friends.


	6. Chapter 6:Why Does It All Go Wrong?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: For my cousin and my friends.

Chapter 6: Why Does It All Go Wrong?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: The point of views changes throughout this chapter. Also, please review.

"Where do you come from?" the Mizukage asked me as I sat in front of her. We were in some sort of interrogation room, with blank walls surrounding us. The only thing separating us was a two foot table.

"America," I said for the tenth time. The Mizukage frowned.

"But," she said, "You are saying to me that you come from another dimension. That, in fact, you come from a parallel universe that documents my life and the others of my planet as a fictional 'TV' show. I find that very implausible."

"I find it implausible that a village leader allowed inhumane training to commence in her home," I said, trying to be brave, "The Village of the Bloody Mist is a great name, by the way."

"I am trying to change how we are recognized," the Mizukage growled, "I do not need your childish judgement."

"I'm not a child!" I yelled, "I'm older in my mind, you know..."

"Only children scream," the Mizukage said. I bit my lip.

"Adults scream too," I shouted, "In my world, they do."

The Mizukage raised her eyebrow.

"Enlighten me," she said, "What is your world like? But don't yell at me, please."

I realized she's trying to get on my good side. Trying to calm me down, that is.

"Well," I said hesitantly, "In our...I mean, my world...adults yell at each other in debates. They insult each other to gain the favor of the crowd that's watching them. Everything is like..."

I paused. I didn't want to tell this genocidal maniac my pessimistic thoughts.

"Like what?" the Mizukage asked. I decided to tell her. After all, I am technically an ambassador from planet Earth.

"Everything is just a show to appease a crowd," I said, "In my world...every action is dictated by whether the audience will enjoy our show. To live our lives..." I paused for a moment, then continued.

"...We need to think about whether the audience will love us. Whether the crowd will cheer our performance or cry out for our deaths. The world's just a gigantic circus, where all of us humans are there to entertain each other."

I sighed, biting my lip.

"It's a pathetic existence," I murmured under my breath.

The Mizukage sighed.

"You are rather pessimistic, aren't you?" she said, a weak smile on her face.

"Yeah," I agreed, shifting my eyes to the door, "Guess I always was like that."

"Shut up!" I yelled, frowning as some random black guy with blonde hair stood over me. I swear to god he had blonde cat whiskers.

"Brian is your name, isn't it?" he growled in a deep voice. I smiled, shrugging.

"Yeah," I said, "And your name is...random black guy?"

"NO!" this dude yelled, slamming his fists down on the gray table that separated us. It split in half. So much for separation. The random black guy shouted, "YOU SHALL ADDRESS ME AS THE RAIKAGE!"

"Y'know," I said, backing up towards the door, "I'd love to chat, but I really think I need to go."

"You are a spy," the Ricekage said, "Now I shall eliminate you."

Guess background info would help. You see, I kinda said the Ricekage looked like Fat Albert and, well...you can guess what happened next. Now I'm stuck in front of a door that's locked, with the Ricekage giving me the undeniable rape face.

"Let's try to, uh, avoid the yaoi, okay?" I said, an irresistible grin on my face. The Ricekage gritted his teeth.

"What did you say, boy?"

My face turned a pale white. At least, I'm pretty sure that's what it looked like.

"I said..." I paused, then grinned, "LELOUCH KICK!"

I quickly kicked the Ricekage in the face, causing him to step back a bit.

"That worked?" I asked myself. I shook my head as the Ricekage glared at me.

"NO YAOI FOR ME!" I yelled, jumping towards the Ricekage as he ran towards me. He had some electricity pouring out of his hand. Bring it on, Fat Albert.

"Now all of you better sit on down," this little old guy said as he walked in on his cane. I was sitting next to my sister, Arabella.

"Cadey," she whispered to me, "He looks like a fricken Oompa Loompa."

"He is a bit short," I whispered back.

"He's a midget!" Arabella whispered. I froze, hitting her shoulder. She glanced up, and saw that the little old guy was in front of us, glaring at us.

"Well, well, well," he said, "It seems you all think I'm _short, _eh? Well, I'll show you how short a Tsuchikage can be!"

The Tsuchikage jumped on the gray table in front of us, a glowing aura coming from his hands.

"We are so sorry, sir." I said apologetically, "We meant no harm, sir."

The Tsuchikage paused for a moment as the door behind us opened. Tsunade walked in.

"I've already spoke about this with the Raikage," she said, annoyed, "Do NOT physically harm the ambassadors."

"Oh, right," the Tsuchikage said, sitting back down.

"Now," he started, "Where did you come from?"

"Australia," Arabella said.

"And America," I said, "We immigrated to America from Australia."

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh as the Tsuchikage furrowed his gigantic white eyebrows.

"So," he said, "You are not from this world?"

"Nope," we both said at the same time. The Tsuchikage sighed.

"I'm getting a little old for this," he said, "I never thought I'd meet people from another world."

"Um," I started, not knowing what to say. The Tsuchikage laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" he shouted, "I'm never too old for anything! You should know me better."

"We just met you," Arabella said. The Tsuchikage frowned, his eyes furrowing. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I started laughing, because, I don't think anyone could survive that without laughing. The Tsuchikage frowned.

"Is something amusing?" he asked. I think I was hyperventilating from how hilariously adorable he was.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tsuchikage, sir," I gasped, "But, um, I remembered something rather funny."

"And what is so amusing that you need to laugh during an interrogation?"

Arabella giggled.

"You may wanna shave your eyebrows," she added. I immediately stopped laughing when I heard her say that. The Tsuchikage growled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he roared, an aura glowing over him.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled at his awesome power. Arabella stood gaping.

"He almost looks as bada** as a Dalek," she murmured. I moved for the door, trying to push it open. It was locked. Well, isn't it my lucky day?

"So you come from America?" Gaara asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, "It's a pretty good place."

"Tell me about it," he asked, his teal eyes shining under the lamp above us.

"Well," I started, "We give every person a set of rights. Everyone gets to speak of their own will, and say whatever they want to anyone."

"They can even insult the leader of your village?" Gaara asked. I nodded.

"Yup," I said, "Because that's their freedom of speech. We need it so that our home isn't a totalitarian country under one ruler. If no one had freedom of speech, then America would be oppressing its people."

"I see," Gaara said, "What other rights do you have in America that no one else has?"

"Well," I said, "America allows us to watch whatever media we want. The government can't control what we read or watch. Also, the government can only approve laws if the citizens allow it."

"Amazing," Gaara said in astonishment, "I'd love to go to your country. What is your legal system called?"

"A democracy," I said. Gaara smiled.

"I know you're telling me the truth," he said. I blushed.

"Thanks for believing I'm honest," I said. Gaara smiled, and got up. He pushed out his hand in front of me, as if waiting for me to take his hand.

"Come," he said, "I'll show you Konoha, and you can show me America."

I grinned, taking his hand as he led me out of the interrogation room. Soon, we were out in the clear air of Konoha.

"So," Gaara started, "How do we get to America?"

I stopped, thinking a bit about how to get back to the spinner.

"Well first," I said, "We need that spinner. I think Alexa has it."

Just as if it were on cue, Alexa ran out of the Hokage...good god, what do I call that thing? I'll just refer to it as a building. So, anyways, Alexa, along with all of her friends ran out.

"The Ricekage's after me!" Brian shrieked.

"That old guy wants our necks!" Arabella screamed.

"Tsunade just talked to me nicely!" Yumi added.

Alexa stood in front of me, the spinner in hand.

"Uh, yeah," she started, "I made the Mizukage turn into a depressed state. She's crying in the corner right now."

"You've got to be kidding me," I sighed as Alexa quickly began to spin the spinner. Gaara paused, his eyes fixed on the huge tornado that surrounded us.

"What in the world?" he asked as we quickly got sucked into the spinner.

"I'll never get caught by them crazy village leaders!" Alexa shouted triumphantly.

"Where is the midget Dalek?" Arabella and Arcadia yelled.

"Ricekage," Brian said dreamily, saliva dripping down his chin. Apparently this dude like rice.

"Fantastic," I grumbled as I was sucked out of one of my favorite animes.

I glanced down at my notepad in third period. Yeah, as I thought, we got back home seconds after we left. Gaara looked just as sexy as a human, if not sexier. Right now he's in my closet so my mom doesn't know that Chloe and I are keeping an anime character hostage. I blinked as the announcements turned on.

_"Today was the second day of STAR testing," _the principal began, but I couldn't hear him since a bunch of kids were throwing food and shouting while the teacher was gone. One of the kids threw food right over my head, which annoyed me. I quickly smacked it down onto the ground.

The students silenced for a moment as they saw the cracker that was lying on the ground.

"Y'all shouldn't be actin' all crazy," I said. To me, it seemed the class quieted down except for the persistent whispers of how weird I was.

After the announcements were over, some asian ho came up to me. Apparently she's popular because she sticks onto guys like glue sticks to paper.

"That was very rude," she scolded me.

"What? Stopping others from being rude? They were talking during the announcements."

"Everyone does that," she said quickly, "If you need to know what the announcements say, then go on the school website."

"Why should I have to?" I questioned, "Why should I? Because they're being rude? That sounds a bit weird, don't ya think?"

"Well, you were rude back to them. And think about it: that cracker could've gone to some starving child in Africa."

I laughed, nearly hitting the floor. A cracker?! To a kid in Africa?!

"Uh, sure, Nicole," I said sarcastically, nodding, "Because that cracker is definitely going to stop world hunger."

"But you wasted food!"

"I bet you do to. And you know what? That cracker was _never _going to go to a starving child. It was gonna go to a rich kid who gets three square meals a day."

"That was rude," my crush said. I gulped. A guy I liked, someone I was scared to approach...just DISSED me! I mean...lemme give you some background info.

I had liked a guy, okay? I knew he barely ever looked at me, so I thought maybe I could just get off being his friend. It wasn't that he was hot, it was just he seemed really nice. So here I was, trying to gather my courage to at least say, "Hey, you wanna work on a school project together?" When he said to my face that I was the rudest person he had ever seen. Because I was so shocked, Nicole was able to attack me with the words that came through her braced filled teeth.

"You're denying a starving kid food," she said, people chanting behind her.

I shook my head in anger.

"No," I nearly shouted, "I'm not! Another problem with your argument is that you're encouraging something that's against the rule book. Sharing food isn't allowed."

I had to build some case for her to shut up, right?

"No one follows that rule," she said, brushing me off. I frowned.

"That's like saying a murderer can murder because no one obeys the law."

"That's different," she said along with everyone else "I bet you share food, too."

I shook my head.

"Nope," I said, "Actually, I don't. I _respect _the handbook. Anyways, the only time I ever would pick up food is if someone dropped an orange, perhaps and-"

"That would never happen," Nicole said quickly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it cou-"

Nicole quickly cut me off, along with the rest of her posy.

"No it couldn't!" they nearly yelled at me. I shook my head.

"You know what?" I nearly shouted aggressively, "Fine, I'm denying a starving kid a _cracker. _But you know what? I don't care what you think or what anyone else thinks, so beat it already."

The group of devil spawn quickly scattered, satisfied that they made me snap like a twig. Was my face hot? And why did I feel like crying my eyes out? Why did the guy I like hate me? And right before I wanted to ask him if we could hang out? Why does everyone in my grade except my close friends hate me? Why am I so aggressive? Why can't I be less angry? Why can't I be calm? Why can't I...?

God, I hate this world so much.

"I'm worried about Alexa," I said to Brian in sixth period.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"At lunch she was really pissed at Nicole and Michael. It's worrying me. You should've seen her before fifth period started."

"What happened, Yumi?"

"Well," I started, "I was hanging out with her when she just started crying out of nowhere. We were talking with a couple of our friends when she just went all ballistic and started screaming about an epiphany."

"She got her heart broken, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. She should get over it."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what's the problem and how can we solve it?"

"The problem is a question. Who has the spinner?"

Brian paused for a second.

"Oh sh*t," he said to himself as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. We ran out of the classroom, grabbed our backpacks, and ran towards Alexa's house.

If I can't find love in the real world, then why not I just go to an anime world? It's filled with love stories, and I just need to go to Durarara, a romance story, to find Shizuo, the Crispin Freeman of anime. It's gonna be great, won't it? I'm in my room, Chloe reading a book for a college class, as I grab the spinner. I think Yumi and everyone else are in the living room, so I can go by myself. I'm not gonna have another heartbreak. I'm never gonna cry again...

I burst into the room just to see Alexa spinning the spinner. You've got to be bloody kidding me. Well, I guess snacking on Pocky's before finding Alexa wasn't exactly the best idea, but oh well. The big tornado whirlpool appears, and naturally, we're all sucked in. Absolutely fan fricken tastic, isn't it? I hold onto my big red coat as I get sucked in, thinking about how I _could_ still have been snacking on Pocky's.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah, there was a teensy bit of drama! Anyways, please review, yadayadayada...


End file.
